Sheldons big problem
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Howard managed to get hold of a new sex drug that Bernadette was researching. After spiking Sheldons drink with it, Sheldon is left with a BIG problem. Penny comes to the rescue...
1. Chapter 1

Penny opened the door to 4A.

"Leonard, did Sheldon change the Wifi password again?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Penny if you can afford shoes you can afford Wifi. No spaces." Leonard informed her with a grin.

"Why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just a bit of fun I had today." He grinned.

"Let me guess…you managed to bypass the copy protection on a Star Wars disc and made an illegal copy?" asked Penny.

"No. Bernadette has been working on research with a new drug. Think of Viagra, and multiply the effects by a million." He grinned.

"Aww sweetie! You took one and still couldn't get anything?" she smirked. Leonard frowned.

"What I lack in height inches I make up for in other inches and you know it!" he said defensively. Penny rolled her eyes.

"So what's so amusing about Bernadette doing research?" asked Penny.

"Howard managed to help himself to one and slipped it into a drink." Grinned Leonard.

"Wait, he spiked his own drink?" asked Penny.

"No, not his. Sheldon's." he smirked.

"Oh my god! He gave _Sheldon_ a sex drug? What the hell is wrong with him?!" asked Penny open mouthed.

"Firstly, hello!" called Howard from the kitchen, causing her to glance up and notice his presence.

"Secondly, why the hell wouldn't you? I mean we all wondered whether he had a deal. He's been locked away in his bedroom for ages." Howard smirked.

"That's not funny Howard, he could be in serious pain, he might need medical attention! What the hell is wrong with you?!" cried Penny.

"Scientists have tried and failed to figure that one out." Leonard muttered.

"Where are you going?" asked Howard as Penny made her way towards the hall.

"I'm going to make sure he's OK." Said Penny.

"You don't wanna go in there. What if he's…you know?" asked Howard.

"He's a Homo Novus. He doesn't do that." Said Penny.

"Oh I dunno…that drug IS powerful." Argued Howard. Penny rolled her eyes and made her way to Sheldons room and tapped lightly on the door.

"Sweetie?" she called. He didn't respond so she opened the door a fraction and put her head round the door. Sheldon glanced up from his hunched up position on the bed.

"Hey sweetie. I heard what happened. Are you OK?" she asked.

"I hate him." Sheldon replied. Penny sighed sympathetically.

"Sweetie, do you want me to take you to the hospital? You might need medical attention." Said Penny. Sheldon shook his head furiously.

"Penny, I can't go anywhere like this! It's embarrassing! It's like someone put a tent pole down my pants!" he cried. Penny stifled a laugh.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Penny!" he said. She picked up on the hurt look on his face and smiled sympathetically.

"Sweetie, hospitals are used to this kind of thing. I really think you should get checked out. You're not used to any of it." Said Penny.

"I am not going anywhere until this has worn off! If it ever wears off! Lord knows what's in that tablet!" said Sheldon. Penny stepped in fully and closed the door behind her.

"Sweetie, if you won't go to the hospital will you atleast let me call a nurse? You can speak to them on the phone?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I don't need anyone knowing about this. Lord, why did I put on such tight fitting clothes?" he groaned. Penny took a deep breath, not knowing quite how he would take her next suggestion.

"You could always…give yourself a hand." Said Penny.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Penny grimaced at the look of complete confusion on his face. Didn't he read _any_ of that book they got him?

"Well if you need to release the pressure you could always…do some DIY." Suggested Penny.

"I don't see how putting up shelves or building flat pack furniture will help my problem." Said Sheldon. Penny groaned in frustration. He wasn't making this easy. She'd have to come right out and say it.

"Sheldon, you could masturbate." Said Penny.

"Don't be ridiculous Penny, it's Sunday. Saturday is laundry night, I would have 6 days before I could clean my clothes." Said Sheldon.

"Wow. I thought if you were gonna be angry at me for something it would be the suggestion of masturbating." Shrugged Penny.

"Why would I be angry about something I perform normally without the need for Howards intervention with a pill?" asked Sheldon. Pennys mouth fell open.

"You mean…you…?" she couldn't bring herself to finish her question but Sheldon caught on.

"Yes, of course. Whilst I surpress my biological urges for coitus reasons, there is no reason I cannot enjoy a little time by myself." Sheldon explained. Penny leaned back against the door for support. Doctor Sheldon Cooper had urges!

"So…why don't you?" asked Penny when she was finally able to speak.

"I told you. It's 6 days before laundry night. I would need to wash my clothes and my bed sheets too." Said Sheldon.

"Surely you could make an exception?" she asked. Sheldon looked at her as if she'd just suggested putting a grenade in the apartment and pulling the pin out.

"Sweetie, atleast think about it. You look in a lot of pain." Said Penny.

"Wouldn't you be in my situation?" asked Sheldon.

"Alright. Let's see what we're dealing with." Said Penny advancing towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh don't be a prude. Pull your legs down." Said Penny.

"Penny no!" he cried trying to avoid her grasp. It was all in vain though, Penny was stronger than him and she pulled his legs out straight.

"Oh sweetie. That must be really painful." She said noticing the huge bulge in the front of his pants.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sheldon as she undid his pants button.

"Shush Moonpie, I'm seeing what needs to happen next." Said Penny. Despite his best efforts, Sheldon soon found his pants and his y fronts half way down his thighs and Penny stepped back a little.

"Oh sweetie!" she sighed sympathetically.

"It hurts!" he whined finally.

"I'm not surprised. It's all red and swollen. You have to do something about it." Said Penny.

"I don't really need medical intervention do I?" he asked. The sad tone of his voice made Pennys heart break.

"Well sweetie…you don't like coitus…and if you're not willing to masturbate…" she sighed.

"There must be something else that will work?" he asked hopefully.

"Let me think." Said Penny. She paced back and forth for a moment, Sheldon watching her uneasily hoping she would come up with a solution. She suddenly stopped and turned to look at him.

"Have you thought of something?" he asked hopefully. She paused for a moment.

"I have. I don't think you're gonna like it though." Said Penny.


	2. Oral assistance

**A/N Thaanks everyone for your reviews, much appreciated.**

**Guest 1, this is a Sheldon Penny romance fic. If you don't agree with the pairing instead of posting a negative review simply do a search on the main page for a canon couple, ie Leonard/Penny, Sheldon/Amy, Howard/Bernadette or Raj/Lucy, then you won't be disappointed with the story. **

**I would like to dedicate this story to spikespetslayer, please go read their fic The Experimental Drug Trial, cheers!**

**Guest 2, thanks for tracking down the above fic, I got the original concept from that story but couldn't remember which fic it was, I'm very grateful for you taking the time to track it down for me as now I can give proper credit to them for the first part of chapter 1, the opening if you will (Howard gets a pill that Bernadette is researching and gives it to Sheldon, making him horny and in need of help from Penny).**

**I'd also like it to be known that the fact I'm taking this story in a slightly different route than spikespetslayer did doesn't mean I don't like that fic, I thought it was very well written, but I only wanted to use the start of theirs for the start of mine as I believe authors should have the majority if not all of their fic as their own work and not a direct word for word copy of another persons work. Keep up the good writing spikespetslayer!**

**Non guests, thanks for reviewing, here's part 2…**

Sheldon watched as she slowly crawled onto the bed by his waist.

"You tell me if this hurts OK sweetie?" she asked softly. She wrapped her lips around his shaft and Sheldon nearly jumped clean off the bed.

"Penny!" he gasped in shock.

"Does it hurt?" she asked lifting her head to look at him. He looked at her wide eyed and shook his head.

"Penny! You're…" he trailed off in surprise.

"I'm helping you." She said reassuringly and slipped her lips back over him, running her tongue over the head and making him squirm into the mattress.

"Oh lord!" he gasped. He clenched his fists together and gripped fistfuls of the bed sheets below him as Penny worked him all over his aching cock. In what seemed like moments, he got that familiar feeling.

"Penny…Penny I…" he wanted to warn her but she reached out to his hand with hers and patted it gently to reassure him. Sheldon couldn't hold out any longer and bucked his hips as he thrust into her mouth, exploding with release. When he'd finished he tried to catch his breath as Penny stood up off the bed.

"Did that help sweetie?" she asked softly. Sheldon stared at her with a blank expression, unable to comprehend what she'd just done.

"You OK sweetie?" she asked patting him gently on the arm.

"Penny you…you…" he trailed off unable to find the words.

"Did it help?" she asked.

"I cannot believe you did that." He finally whispered.

"You needed help. I helped you." Penny shrugged.

"Thank you?" he offered uncertainly. Penny smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." She said perching on the edge of the bed.

"But why?" he asked after a pause.

"You needed help. I figured if I did that then it would go in my mouth and you wouldn't have to worry about laundry night." She explained.

"You did that…just for me to keep laundry night?" he asked surprised.

"I know how important your schedule is to you." She smiled.

"Penny, you nearly made my heart stop!" he cried causing her to giggle.

"You liked it huh?" she smiled.

"Like is not the word. I have never experienced anything like that with myself." Said Sheldon.

"I like to think I'm more talented than your own hand." Smiled Penny.

"I'm a little confused though." Said Sheldon.

"What about?" she asked curiously.

"I was lead to believe…what you did…was to be shared between romantic partners." Said Sheldon.

"It can be." She replied.

"But we're not romantic partners." Sheldon stated.

"I know sweetie. I broke the rule, so to speak. I just hated seeing you in such pain when there was something I could do to help you." She explained.

"What about Leonard?" he asked after a moment. Penny sighed.

"Leonard doesn't have to know." She said quietly.

"But Penny…I can't tell a lie. What do I say if he asks how you helped me?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't think he's going to ask if I sucked you off Sheldon." She smiled.

"What about Howard? He's bound to suggest some dirty comment!" said Sheldon. Penny sighed again.

"Perhaps I can give Howard a swift kick to the crotch on the way out and he won't mention it." She mused out loud.

"You'd better go before they start interrogating you." He said.

"Let them. I'm not ashamed of what I did. You needed help, and I helped you. How does it feel now?" she asked.

"Penny…" he sighed shaking his head. Penny glanced down at it.

"Oh sweetie. Already?" she asked giving him a sympathetic look.

"I don't want to see a doctor! I can't!" he said firmly.

"Maybe if I tried again?" she suggested.

"Penny, I cannot ask you to do that every time it starts…it's an inappropriate request." Said Sheldon. Penny slid closer to him and looked him full in the eyes.

"I'll do whatever I have to do for you Sheldon." She reassured him.

"I'll try Kolinar again." He said. Penny shook her head.

"Sweetie, you can't _think_ your way out of this. Viagra is a powerful drug on its own, who knows how many times stronger the one Howard gave you is." Said Penny.

"What if there are side effects? Oh Penny, what if I have to go to hospital like this? All the staff will make fun of me!" he cried.

"Sweetie, they won't. They are trained professionals. Hey you think you've got it back, you don't know what happened to me a while back!" said Penny.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had an appointment at the gynaecologist for a check up. Well he put his fingers in to check and…well…he hit a sensitive spot." Said Penny. She started to blush.

"He hurt you?" Sheldon asked.

"No Sheldon. He made me…he made me cum." Said Penny quietly.

"I've never experienced a reaction to sexual stimuli at a health appointment." Said Sheldon.

"Lucky you! How did you think I felt, laying there, legs at twenty to four in the stirrups, grinding against his hand and screaming the damn office down?" asked Penny.

"I would imagine the gynaecologist found it an enjoyable experience. Atleast if the people in the videos Howard sent me the other week are anything to go by." Said Sheldon.

"You know, after marrying Bernadette I'd have thought he would have got out of those perverted acts." Sighed Penny.

"Oh Penny! This is unbearable!" he groaned.

"Sweetie come on, let me help you." Said Penny.

"No! Not again, it's not right." Said Sheldon.

"Did it not help you before?" she asked.

"Yes. But I can't let you do it again." Said Sheldon.

"What is it you didn't like? Is it my mouth? You releasing into it? Tell me sweetie." She urged.

"It just doesn't feel appropriate to have a friend doing that sort of thing." Sheldon admitted.

"Well use that imagination of yours." Said Penny.

"What do you mean?" asked Sheldon.

"Imagine we're a married couple and it's your birthday. I'm giving you your birthday treat." Smiled Penny.

"Penny, we are not a married couple and I prefer to use my imagination for making scientific hypothesis." Said Sheldon.

"Well what else can I do to help you?" she asked.


	3. Additional help required

**A/N BreathlessFaith, wise words, but you know Sheldon, never one to catch on to the signs! Lol Penny gets what could be perceived as just a little evil in this part…**

Sheldon let out a frustrated groan and punched the pillow behind him with his fist. Penny moved closer.

"I know you're frustrated sweetie. What Howard did to you was horrible, trust me, when I get alone with him I will be going seriously Nebraska on his ass!" she said.

"Like when I wake you up before 11.30?" he asked hopefully. Penny smiled.

"No, much worse than that. I could never hit you really hard could I?" she asked.

"When I made the mistake of knocking on your door at 11.00 am the other day I had bruises for two days!" said Sheldon. Penny smiled.

"I'm not a morning person sweetie. I'm sorry." She said before shifting back a bit as Sheldon grimaced.

"Sheldon, this is getting serious. Look at you, you're writhing in pain. I think I'm going to have to take you to the doctor sweetie." She said softly.

"No!" he cried desperately.

"Sweetie, you can't keep going through this. You don't want me to do anything, what else can I do?" she asked.

"I don't know what else to do. I can't keep asking you to do what you did." Said Sheldon softly.

"What if I insist on it?" asked Penny.

"I suppose that wouldn't be too bad." He admitted.

"Sheldon, I demand that you let me suck you off!" she grinned.

"Well in fairness, I never could win an argument with you!" he said with a small smile.

"Hey, look at that! That's the first smile I've seen since I got here!" smiled Penny.

"I'm sorry that you had to do this." Said Sheldon.

"I'm not. I tell you what Sheldon…I'll let you in on a little secret." Said Penny. She shifted further up the bed until she was leaning right over him face to face and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I liked seeing you lose control because of me." She whispered. She leant up to look at him and smiled at the look of surprise on his face.

"You liked it?" he asked.

"You're always in control Sheldon. All the time, you always know what you're going to do, you're in control of everything in your life. It was nice to do something that made you…I don't know…vulnerable and at my mercy." Shrugged Penny.

"Penny, you're leaning on it!" he grimaced. Penny glanced down to see him pressed against her thigh. She looked back at him.

"I can make you feel better. I get some enjoyment out of it too. What's so wrong about this?" she asked.

"Leonard?" he suggested. Penny sighed

"Sheldon…things between me and Leonard aren't going as great as you might think." She said.

"Penny, I'm confused. You and Leonard have this on again off again relationship. If it doesn't work why do you keep going back to each other?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. Anyway, this isn't the time to talk about me and Leonard. I'm more concerned about you and what you need. I know just what you need." She whispered sliding back down the bed. Sheldon tried to brace himself but as he felt her tongue slide over his head he gasped out loud.

"You know something Sheldon? I really wish you believed in coitus." She sighed.

"I don't disbelieve it." He said softly.

"But you don't like the idea behind it." Said Penny.

"I've had a bad experience with it." Said Sheldon. Penny quickly shifted up the bed.

"Sheldon, what are you saying?" she asked looking surprised.

"That I had a bad experience." Said Sheldon confused by her reaction.

"You mean…you're not a virgin?" she asked.

"In some ways it would be beneficial if I was." Said Sheldon.

"What happened?" asked Penny curiously.

"It was while I was in Germany. One of my colleagues suggested it and I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me. I tried my best but I was inexperienced and she laughed at me. I mean _really_ laughed at me. She humiliated me." He said quietly. Penny leant in closer.

"Everyones first time sucks sweetie." She said reassuringly.

"My first time was my only time. I became a Homo Novus from that moment forward. I couldn't allow myself to be humiliated like that again. I had no choice." Said Sheldon. Penny leant in and stroked the side of his cheek with her hand.

"Don't judge every experience on the first sweetie. Just because that happened doesn't mean it would happen every time. I wouldn't do that." Said Penny.

"I know you're different. I've heard you through the walls with Leonard when my noise cancelling headphones have proven ineffective. You haven't teased him on those occasions." Said Sheldon. Penny glanced down at his cock.

"Sweetie, it looks really hard again. I'm gonna take care of it OK?" she asked. Sheldon didn't have time to answer before she shifted back down the bed and ran her tongue over the head again. She glanced up at him.

"Would you prefer my tongue to my mouth?" she asked.

"I don't care, I just want it to stop!" said Sheldon frustrated.

"You want _me_ to stop?" she asked.

"No I mean the effects of the tablet." Said Sheldon.

"Oh OK. Because you know…if it hurts and you want me to stop…just say." She said.

"It actually provides relief." Said Sheldon.

"Good. Let's see how my tongue works huh?" she asked before running it down the length of his shaft.

"Penny, don't tease me!" he gasped.

"You think I'm teasing you?" she asked slightly amused.

"Not enough pressure. Penny, please!" be begged as she ran it down the other side.

"Tell me what you want sweetie." She said softly.

"I want you…please Penny! I need you!" he begged gripping onto the pillow behind him with both hands in desperation.

"Tell me again." She whispered running her tongue back down his shaft.

"Penny, your mouth! I need your mouth! Penny, I can't take it, your tongue is torturing me!" he begged.

"Oh god…" sighed Penny.

"What? What?!" he asked pleadingly.

"Sheldon, you have no idea how wet you've made me. Hearing you plead for me. Oh god." Whispered Penny.


	4. Coitus

Sheldon groaned frustrated.

"Penny! I need release!" he groaned.

"So do I Sheldon!" she replied. She slipped her hand under her skirt and rubbed her damp panties and shuddered.

"Oh Sheldon! You have no idea what you've done to me!" she whispered.

"Penny please! I need your mouth!" he pleaded.

"I need more than a mouth Sheldon!" she said quietly as she continued rubbing herself.

"Well do what you have to do!" said Sheldon. Penny looked up at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Whatever it is you need to do, just do it! Please Penny!" he begged. Penny swallowed hard as she thought of what he was suggesting.

"Sheldon…we need to have coitus." She whispered testing the water.

"Then so be it!" cried Sheldon writing against the mattress.

"Oh hell yeah!" cried Penny pulling her knickers to one side as she sat up. She slowly lowered herself onto him and the pair of them gasped simultaneously.

"Oh fuck Sheldon!" she gasped running her hands over her still covered breasts as she took in his size.

"Oh Penny! It feels so good!" he gasped. Penny leant forward so she was face to face with him and saw a look she'd never seen in his eyes. A look of desire and need.

"You like that Sheldon?" she asked huskily.

"Oh Penny! This feels better than winning a Nobel Prize!" he whispered.

"Sheldon, can I admit something to you?" she whispered. He nodded.

"I've sometimes found myself fantasizing about this. Like when you've heard me and Leonard doing it and I've wished I could come through to your room and silence that irritated little voice of yours." She groaned grinding back and forth on him.

"You've imagined us having coitus?" he asked, half surprise, half need for release.

"Have you? You said you masturbate…do you ever think of me?" she asked

"Penny, that is hardly something I would admit given your relationship with Leonard!" he replied.

"That's a yes then." Penny smiled as she ground even harder against him.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that…oh…oh Penny, just there!" he gasped as she moved slightly and he felt himself getting close.

"Do you think of this? Do you touch yourself and imagine it's me?" Penny enquired.

"Penny, what is with all these questions? I can barely think straight!" he cried.

"Thinking is overrated Sheldon. Oh fuck! Oh Sheldon, I'm gonna…oh god, we have to stop!" cried Penny.

"Stop?! Are you kidding me?!" cried Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm gonna cum and they will hear us! We have to stop!" said Penny.

"Penny, I don't care if they hear us, I need this! I need this so bad!" be begged.

"Well put your hand over my mouth atleast!" cried Penny.

"Why would I do that? I have no interest in blocking your face. I want to see it." Said Sheldon. Penny could only take in the look on his face for a moment before she clenched her eyes shut.

"FUCK SHELDON YES!" she screamed as he took her over the edge. It was not long before the breath caught in Sheldons throat and he exploded inside her writhing underneath her as the release washed over him.

"Sheldon!" she panted.

"Thank you Penny." He panted back.

"No thank _you_ Sheldon." She said resting her head against his chest as she tried to get much needed oxygen into her lungs.

"Penny…why do you suppose they haven't confronted us?" asked Sheldon as he too took in much needed air.

"Maybe they went out. God I hope so. I can't deal with Leonard right now." Panted Penny. It took a while before they got their breath back.

"Penny, I'm sorry." Sheldon said suddenly. Penny lifted her head to look at him.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Penny.

"You're Leonards girlfriend. We shouldn't have done this. My behaviour was inappropriate." Said Sheldon.

"I don't want to be." She whispered.

"Don't want to be what?" asked Sheldon. Penny paused, nervous to admit what was on her mind.

"I don't want to be Leonards girlfriend." She finally admitted.

"You don't?" he asked.

"Things never seem to work out with me and Leonard. I'm just realising that I don't see a future with him." Said Penny.

"I don't see a future with Amy either. Maybe we can start a singles club." Sheldon said letting out a breathy laugh.

"Amy's not the one for you?" asked Penny.

"No, I don't think she is. I'm very fond of her. But I don't see a future with her." He admitted.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with what I said." She said softly.

"Which part exactly?" he enquired.

"About…thinking about you. I must have made you feel rather awkward. I know you don't go in for this sort of thing like the rest of us do." She sighed.

"I didn't answer your question." Said Sheldon.

"Which one?" she asked.

"About…whether I think about you when I…do _that_." Said Sheldon.

"You said you didn't want to tell me, and I respect that." Said Penny.

"Since you are planning to end your relationship with Leonard…is it appropriate for me to answer it now?" he asked. Penny paused.

"If you like." She replied.

"Penny, I have spent my whole adult life being Homo Novus. But honestly…when I see you in those tight outfits you wear…I feel like Howard did with every female around him pre-Bernadette." He admitted. Penny smiled at the awkward look on his face.

"You think about me like that?" she asked. He nodded softly.

"Why are you looking at the ceiling?" asked Penny.

"Because I'm afraid to look at you." He replied.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because when I look at you you're going to tell me that I'm stupid and this was all because of the tablet and you were just helping me as a friend." He sighed.

"Sheldon, look at me." She urged. Sheldon couldn't bring his eyes down.

"Sheldon!" she repeated.

"Yes Penny?" he asked finally looking at her.

"Remember we talked that time about friends with benefits? Well this is pushing even that to the extreme. I don't know if you realise but I've made you cum three times since I got in here." She smiled.

"I wish I could have reciprocated." He whispered glancing back up at the ceiling.

"Hey! Didn't you see what just happened?" she smiled.

"I am lead to believe that women fake it to save the feelings of the male." Said Sheldon.

"Sometimes. But Sheldon?" she asked. He looked at her again.

"I didn't. That was all you Moonpie." She smiled.

"Only Meemaw can call me that!" he muttered causing her to giggle.

"When are you going to give up with that? You've been trying to get me to stop saying that for six years!" said Penny.

"Do you suppose it is time we faced the music and see if they are still out there?" asked Sheldon.

"Depends. How are you…down there?" smiled Penny.

"Much better." He said.

"You could have fooled me. I can feel you getting hard inside me." She grinned.

"I believe it is responding to the stimuli of…well…you." Said Sheldon.

"Hey Sheldon…can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Go on." He said.

"Do you have like…a favourite part? Like ass…boobs…legs?" she asked.

"All of you is very much aesthetically pleasing to me." He informed her.

"Huh. See, I was thinking, since you're…shall we say…up for it…you might like to see the rest of me?" she asked.

"Oh good lord!" whispered Sheldon as she leaned up and lifted her top over her head.


End file.
